charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charmed/Plot
thumb Piper has a dream in which a guy asks her to go skiing, but she faintly hears Wyatt calling "mama!". On awaking, she hears him on the baby monitor. She runs into the room and finds a demon holding a rod over Wyatt, who has raised his protective shield. The demon drops the rod as Piper blows him up. The demon is not in the Book of Shadows. The rod falls into a room in the Underworld, where demons are chanting in Latin. After they catch the rod, one exclaims, "We have found him!" as an image of Wyatt floats above the altar. thumb|left Paige and Phoebe plan a surprise birthday party for Piper. Piper knows it's going to happen, though Phoebe tries to convince her that it's not. Piper tells her sisters of the demon and that she's not having any more men in her life. The leader of the demons claims that Wyatt ruled them once, and asks the others to help turn him. An image of Wyatt in his bubble floats over the center of their altar. Another holds the rod in front of him, and tries to get past the bubble; but when he touches the image of Wyatt, he bursts into flames. Paige, in the attic, brews a potion to conjure "the perfect man" for Piper. Phoebe needs to be convinced, but he will only be around from midnight to midnight. Phoebe and Paige enumerate the qualities that Piper might want in a man. Piper tells Chris of the demon and he is unhappy at not being told earlier. She also tells him of her wish to give up on men and he urges her not to, in an oddly urgent way. Chris approaches Wyatt and Wyatt raises his protective bubble. Chris wants to bind Wyatt's powers so the demons will stop coming after him, but Piper refuses. Phoebe and Paige complete the potion and say a spell. A man emerges from the potion. thumb The man serves breakfast in bed to Piper. She calls for Phoebe and Paige and they explain. Piper is upset and runs out of the room. Paige pushes the man into Piper and he catches her as she falls. Piper and the man agree to go out and take Wyatt with him. The demons continue to try to turn the image of Wyatt, but another one bursts into flames. One proposes to go after Wyatt again and is disguised as Darryl. Chris, under Leo's instruction, listens to the wind and identifies the cult that is after Wyatt as the Order. They go and tell Paige. Piper and the man return from their date and Chris and Leo are there. The man calls himself David and assures Leo that no one can replace him in Piper's eyes. thumb|left "Darryl" appears with a small wrapped package. He enters the nursery and finds David there. He approaches Wyatt, but Wyatt is not fooled. He produces a rod from his package and holds it over Wyatt. Wyatt stirs and Piper comes running. "Darryl" has dropped his glamour and Piper blows him up. The leader of the Order says that Wyatt is now turned. Piper is now willing to bind Wyatt's powers. David and Chris take her side, while Leo, Phoebe and Paige oppose. Phoebe notes that they'll need the Power of Three and she will not join. Chris meets with David in the attic and does some magic of his own with the man-conjuring potion. He gives David knowledge of what Phoebe and Paige want and also a twist to make the sisters agree to bind Wyatt's powers. Leo orbs Wyatt up there. thumb The Morris' arrive and Paige casts a spell to set an elaborate dinner scene. Chris is still urging the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers, but the sisters are all mooning over David. A small food-fight erupts. Leo orbs Wyatt down and the sisters prepare to bind his powers, but Wyatt puts up his shield, repelling Leo, and the Order shimmers in and takes him. Chris admits that in his future, Wyatt is evil. The sisters and Leo don't believe him, because of the lies he's already told. Chris explains that Wyatt's morality was changed by The Order, making him think that bad is good and good is bad. He suggests that since Wyatt thought of him as a "threat", he should be the one to save Wyatt, because he's the only one who would be able to get in Wyatt's shield. thumb|left The sisters orb to the Order's altar and vanquishes most of the demons, but the leader has Wyatt in his arms and Wyatt blasts Piper back. The leader is ready to attack Piper with a fireball but Chris orbs in and Wyatt, as he predicted, lets him in his shield, knocking the leader down, making him get vanquished by his own fireball. Piper takes the rod and turns Wyatt's morality back to normal. Piper takes Wyatt back and Paige wonders why Wyatt didn't raise his shield and repel Chris, now that he thinks that Chris was a "threat" again. Chris concludes that Wyatt trusts him now. thumb David tells Piper not to give up on love, and vanishes at the stroke of midnight. Later, after putting Wyatt to sleep, Piper opens Leo's present to her, that he left in Wyatt's room earlier and it is revealed to be a charm bracelet that went missing. She picks it up and smiles and the card reads: 'Happy Birthday Piper Always, Leo'. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 6 Plots